


Aftermath

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Trauma, a lot of other activities implied, after Batonn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: "A question, Admiral?", asked Arihnda."A statement", replied Thrawn.





	Aftermath

\- Pani gubernator, jeśli mogę na słowo – rzekł admirał Thrawn, gdy spotkanie dobiegło końca.

Zamknęły się drzwi za ostatnimi wychodzącymi, pułkownikiem Yularenem i komandorem Vanto, i w gabinecie Thrawna zapadła cisza. Przerwał ją głos Arihndy:

\- Jakieś pytania, admirale?

\- Krótkie oświadczenie – oznajmił Thrawn.

Pokręciła głową. Oddychała głęboko, by opanować nadchodzący atak paniki. Thrawn wiedział, co wydarzyło się na Batonn.

\- Nie – wyrzuciła z siebie, może gwałtowniej i agresywniej niż początkowo zamierzała.

\- Słucham?

Przełknęła ślinę i wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech.

\- To nie jest sposób wnoszenia oskarżenia przeciwko ważnemu członkowi Imperialnego rządu – powiedziała niemal spokojnie.

Była z siebie dumna, że nie drżał jej głos.

\- Pomimo zdolności taktycznych, nie posiada pan, admirale, umiejętności radzenia sobie z politykami – dodała.

\- Nie posiadam?

\- Nie, nie posiada pan – powtórzyła pewnie. – Pańską karierę znaczą militarne wzloty i polityczne upadki. Za każdym razem ktoś sprzątał bałagan, jaki pan po sobie zostawił.

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi. Arihnda zrobiła krok w jego stronę.

\- Jeśli nie potrafi pan wypowiadać się dyplomatycznie – następny krok – radzę panu milczeć.

Teraz znalazła się naprawdę blisko niego.

\- Czy mogę liczyć na pańskie milczenie?

Nie była tak naiwna, by sądzić, że admirał pozwoli jej się zastraszyć. Nie miała żadnej skutecznej broni, której mogłaby użyć przeciwko niemu. Thrawn natomiast mógł ją zniszczyć. Nie miała żadnej broni, poza jedną.

Przyklękła przed nim, a jej twarz znalazła się na wysokości jego krocza. „Gdyby to nie było tak upokarzające”, myślała. Przynajmniej Thrawn był stosunkowo młody. Starszy od niej, ale nie tak bardzo, wnioskowała z jego nieludzkiej fizjonomii. Przynajmniej był przystojny, myślała, sięgając do klamry jego paska.

Wtedy zrobił coś, czego zupełnie się po nim nie spodziewała. Również przyklęknął. Ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

\- Nie myśli pani jasno – powiedział.

Pocałowała go. Rozpaczliwie szukała bliskości i zapomnienia.

\- Nic nie mów – rzekła.

Znów go pocałowała. Jakby mogła w ten sposób kupić sobie jego milczenie.

Odpowiedział pocałunkiem. Był ciepły, wyrozumiały.

Usiedli na podłodze i obściskiwali się jak para nastolatków. Jakby cieszyli się, że oboje przeżyli bitwę.

\- Czy to pierwszy raz? – zapytał, głaszcząc jej plecy.

Prawie się roześmiała.

\- Nie. Nie pierwszy.

Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Musiała je lekko zmrużyć, jakby wpatrywała się w dwa czerwone słońca.

\- Czy to pierwszy raz – powtórzył – kiedy kogoś zabiłaś?

Wyrwał jej się z gardła cichy jęk. To było prawie jak przyznanie się do winy.

Nie wiedziała, co mu odpowiedzieć. „To były niezbędne ofiary”? Mogła też iść w zaparte: „Nie wiem, o czym mówisz”. Dusiła się w jego uścisku. Nie miała siły, by się wyrwać. Nie miała ochoty.

Dusiła się też w środku. Jej ciałem wstrząsnęły spazmy. Żadnego płaczu, jedynie niemy szloch.

Thrawn wciąż ją obejmował i głaskał, jakby próbował ją pocieszyć. Jakby chciał ją przekonać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, choć wiedział i ona także wiedziała, że nie będzie.

Zapomnieć o Batonn, o tym w tej chwili marzyła Arihnda. Zapomnieć to prawie jak sprawić, że nic z tych strasznych rzeczy tak naprawdę się nie wydarzyło. Jej misja się powiodła, uratowała swoją rodzinę, a Thrawn ucieszył się na jej widok. Nic poza tym nie miało miejsca.

Ujęła jego niebieską twarz w swoje dłonie.

\- Spraw, żebym nie pamiętała – poprosiła.

Nie przeszkadzałoby jej to, gdyby kochali się na zimnej posadzce. Nie miała ochoty wstawać.

\- Nie potrafię – odparł ze smutkiem.

Zawisła bezwładnie w jego ramionach. Była zmęczona. Walką o życie. Swoje i najbliższych. Walką o pozycję. O to, by nikt nie decydował za nią, by miała realny wpływ na to, co dzieje się wokół niej.

Teraz musiała wywrzeć wpływ na Thrawna. Drżącymi dłońmi próbowała rozpiąć guziki jego munduru.

\- Przestań – poprosił.

\- Będzie ci dobrze – zachęcała go. – Możesz odreagować. Możesz mnie ukarać.

Udało jej się go zaskoczyć. Patrzył na nią z otwartymi ustami.

\- Potrzebuję tego – powiedziała. – Tutaj, na podłodze.

Objął ją tak ciasno, że nie mogła się poruszyć. Przyklęknął na jedno kolano. Następnie, z pewnym wysiłkiem, wstał, przenosząc na siebie cały ciężar jej ciała i podnosząc ich oboje.

Przylgnęła do niego. Nie chciała się go puścić.

\- Arihndo, proszę.

Stanęła w końcu na własnych nogach.

\- Potrzebujesz odpoczynku – rzekł.

Po chwili wahania złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.

\- Porozmawiamy, gdy się prześpisz.

Zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, dodał:

\- Weź leki uspokajające.

Kiedy odprowadzał ją do drzwi, złapała się kurczowo jego ramienia.

\- Nie chcę być sama – oświadczyła. – Czy mógłbyś…?

Poczuła jego ciepły oddech na swoim policzku.

\- Mógłbym – szepnął jej do ucha – chronić cię przed pojęciem pochopnych decyzji.

\- Nie zasnę – stwierdziła.

\- Zaśniesz – zapewnił ją. – Tu, na Chimaerze jesteś bezpieczna.


End file.
